


Le Soleil est Près de Moi

by PetitManu



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: Emmanuel Macron starts working at a French school in Montréal. One of his colleagues is surprisingly attractive and Emmanuel cannot help but fall for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Emmanuel Jean-Michel Frédéric. That was the name his parents had given him. Emmanuel liked his name, but preferred to be called Manu. It was cooler. And more suitable for his new home in Canada.

He had never pictured himself working in a country other than France. He had always adored Paris and had planned to spend his life there. But as fate would have it, he learned about a programme in Montréal in his last year at university.

Emmanuel had spent several years teaching creative writing at university before training to become a teacher. History and French Literature were his chosen subjects and as it happened one such position was open at a prestigious Montréal high school. The Collège international Marie de France was looking for someone with Emmanuel’s qualifications, so he tried his luck. This is how our story starts.

Overcome with excitement on his first day, Emmanuel was shown around campus by Sophie, a young English and Spanish teacher. She told him all he needed to know about the different faculties and introduced him to some members of staff. One of them, a handsome teacher of French and Mathematics, offered to show him around the French department.

Justin, as he introduced himself, took to Emmanuel immediately. Beaming at Emmanuel as he listened to him, he seemed very charming and outgoing. While he found Justin’s easy nature a little irritating, Justin’s charm did not get lost on him.

“So you’re the new French colleague everyone has been talking about?”

Emmanuel felt his face redden as Justin was smiling at him eagerly. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

“You have quite some experience as a writer I heard.”

“Teacher,” Emmanuel corrected him. “Creative writing at university.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be a teacher if you didn’t know the trade in the first place, would you?”

Blushing furiously, Emmanuel replied, “I guess so...”

“Don’t be modest,” Justin said mock-seriously, but his smiling eyes told Emmanuel that he was joking.

“Wanna join me for lunch?”

Emmanuel cleared his throat, instinctively wanting to say no, but something inside him told him to take Justin up on the offer. “Yes. Yes, of course.”

“Great.” Justin smiled. “But before that let me show you your office.”

Emmanuel appreciated Justin’s eagerness, but couldn’t really focus on what he was saying. Throwing some glances at Justin’s beautifully shaped bum, Emmanuel felt drawn to him. It was odd. He was usually drawn away from extroverts such as the one walking by his side. Yet there was something about Justin that stirred up feelings of attraction inside of Emmanuel.

“Any questions?”

Emmanuel started from his thoughts. “What? Oh. No.”

Justin chuckled. “Daydreaming. The primary requirement for any aspiring writer.”

“I wasn’t...” Emmanuel felt embarrassed.

“No need to deny it. The world needs more creative people.”

Emmanuel wasn’t sure what Justin meant by that, but he appreciated the sentiment.

*

Later in the day, Emmanuel spent some time in the school library reading the daily paper. But he was really thinking of the attractive Math teacher. He hated himself for it. He was always falling for the wrong people. They were either already taken or had their interests elsewhere. And both probably applied to Monsieur Trudeau.

Reading the same sentence for the tenth time, Emmanuel finally gave up on the article he had been trying to read for the last fifteen minutes. Those lush curls were begging to be touched, he decided. But it was never going to be him. Emmanuel sighed and stared out the window.

As a student, Emmanuel had struggled with deeply rooted insecurities that would still resurface from time to time whenever he felt low. Emmanuel felt he didn’t have anything to offer. There was something about him that seemed to drive people away. It wasn’t that people didn’t like him, but he felt more tolerated than accepted most of the time.

Other teenagers had been very experimental, trying out drugs and getting drunk on the weekends. Emmanuel though would rather bury his face in a book or learn for an upcoming test than do what teenagers usually did.

He didn’t have many friends. But that was okay. He cherished the meaningful and honest friendships he had developed over the years. It had never been his goal to be popular. But still he desired to be liked by most.

As an adult, Emmanuel realized that he had never led the life of a teenager. Of course he had experienced feelings of love and early desire, but he never had a place to vent. He would often lie in bed and wonder what a first kiss must feel like. He only knew the descriptions from novels and bad teen movies. But it was better than nothing. His imagination was endless.

When the questions from family started, Emmanuel felt ashamed. It was as if he couldn’t hold what youth promised to so many. Why didn’t he have a girlfriend? Did he want to get married? How did he feel about his future? Where did he see himself in five years?

Over time, the questions became less. Still, Emmanuel felt he was missing out on life. What was it that made him so unappealing to other people?

And now that he was mooning over Justin, Emmanuel felt he needed to do something about it. He already knew that this wouldn’t be the end of it. Once he had an interest in someone, Emmanuel wasn’t so quick to let it go.

*

The following weeks were quite exhausting. Emmanuel was still getting used to the job and the hours spent in front of classes of teenagers, people he could never really relate to. Adolescents spending hours trying to impress each other, forming groups, excluding others, and most importantly making their first experiences with love.

Emmanuel didn’t see Justin a terrible lot. And if he did, there were at least a dozen female colleagues trying to get Justin’s attention as well. How was Emmanuel supposed to leave a lasting impression on him?

So he would prepare his classes and correct his students’ tests and leave by himself when the day was over. He was aware that many of his fellow colleagues found his behaviour odd, but Emmanuel needed the time by himself.

In the first week of November, Justin approached him about a project that he was working on. Wouldn’t he have some time to work on a creative writing project after school? Emmanuel knew he should decline. He was absolutely certain he was going to say no, but as Justin looked at him all hopeful, he couldn’t let him down. He wanted to do everything, anything to make Justin smile at him like that.

“Yes, I’d love to.”

Emmanuel was laughing at himself in his head. Was he out of his mind?

“Okay. Maybe we should discuss the project some more? Maybe... next Tuesday?”

_Emmanuel, you can still say no!_

“That sounds great.”

Emmanuel was absolutely certain his brain had left him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel realizes there is a part of him that wants to deepen his friendship with Justin, but is reluctant to take the first step.

Emmanuel wanted to have sex. That was a thought that unfortunately didn’t pop up in his head while he was at home, but in the midst of a teacher’s conference. They were discussing school projects when Emmanuel was gazing over at Justin, who seemed completely unaware of his colleague’s stares.

Trying to keep the ideas forming inside his head from distracting him, Emmanuel failed miserably. A kiss from Justin seemed like the hottest thing in that moment. A gentle touch on soft skin. Hands holding onto necks, chests pressed against each other, the sound of two men making love.

_Goddammit, Emmanuel, pull yourself together!_

He liked to think of Justin as a friend. Nothing more. But then there were his subtle stares, those seconds when he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Justin’s beautiful face. He couldn’t explain it to himself.

Emmanuel wasn’t even sure whether he was into men. How would he know anyway. His sexual adventures equalled zilch. And then... his instinct told him that he wanted to be closer to Justin. Physically. Emotionally. He wanted more than their friendship. Sadly, Justin was definitely, completely, irrevocably straight. Emmanuel was certain about that.

As the conference drew to a close, Emmanuel busied himself with his bag, stuffing his notes and pens into its depths. He had already slung it over his shoulders and picked up his jacket when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Emmanuel!”

The way Justin said his name sounded too beautiful.

“Wait up. Don’t you want to join us for dinner?”

Emmanuel considered it for a moment. A handful of colleagues, some of which would be hanging onto each of Justin’s words. Laughter. Easy conversation. And he would be sitting there feeling miserable because Justin was never going to be his.

“No. Thanks,” he declined politely and gave Justin a fake smile.

“Are you sure?” Justin sounded a little concerned.

“Yes. Yes, I am sure.” _Liar!_

“Okay...” Justin let go of Emmanuel’s shoulder. Was there a hint of disappointment?

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes,” Justin replied matter-of-factly. “See you.”

And then Emmanuel was already walking away. Down the stairs and out of the school building. He felt okay.

He unchained his bike and hopped on.

On his ride home, Emmanuel was trying to suppress the anxiety rising up inside of him. Why had he declined Justin’s invitation?! All he wanted was to spend as much time with him as possible!

Emmanuel was used to himself sabotaging his achievements. Whenever he felt things were too easy, he would always find a minor fault, something that proved to him that he was useless. Found a new job? Well, they probably just needed anyone and he had gotten lucky. Found someone he liked? So he would remove himself from their proximity.

Emmanuel hated that about himself.

Finally able to shut the door behind himself, Emmanuel had a minor breakdown. He threw everything onto the ground and threw himself onto his couch, where he would lament his life for all eternity.

He was so frustrated. Why couldn’t he just ask Justin? Nothing was going to stop him. Turning from side to side, Emmanuel was trying to work it out. But he figured it was useless.

Giving into his desire, Emmanuel unzipped his jeans and got off to the thought of Justin’s naked back or rather the way he imagined Justin’s naked back to look like. Smooth skin straining against well-toned muscles (he had discovered them the other day as Justin had worn a very thin t-shirt that almost showed everything), bones barely visible underneath. He imagined the feeling of his hands running over all that, applying gentle pressure, leaning into the touch.

Then his mind shifted further down Justin’s body, imagining himself underneath, their legs rubbing against each other, hands moving over warm limbs. Emmanuel cried out as he was moving his hand faster against himself, tugging hard, his fingers wrapped so tightly.

“Fuck! Fuck!”

His hips arching into the touch of his own hand, Emmanuel imagined Justin’s palms on his lower back, warm and gentle. He would give anything for that. Anything. Justin’s hands gripping his bum, hard. Yes! Yes, he’d like that.

Groaning at his release and collapsing onto the couch, Emmanuel felt so exhausted. He really needed to sort himself out. It was insane.

Lying there, Emmanuel cursed himself. Who was he kidding? He wanted Justin. Justin. Nothing else. Justin kissing him, Justin taking off his clothes, Justin’s lips on his body. Everywhere.

Why couldn’t he just act on his impulses?

*

A couple of days later, Justin told him they needed to discuss their project. Emmanuel entered his office and didn’t quite know what to expect. Justin was leaning over some papers.

“Oh, hey, Emmanuel!” he called as he looked up. “Come in. Take a seat.”

Emmanuel sat down in front of Justin’s desk and kneaded his hands.

“How was your week so far?”

Emmanuel swallowed. “Good.”

“Good.” Justin gave him a warm smile. “So you’re probably wondering what I had in mind for the little writing project?”

“Yes,” Emmanuel agreed quietly.

“Well, I had some ideas and I would like to know what you think.”

Justin showed a sheet of paper to him, on which were jotted down some bullet points. One of them read, ‘stories about first love’. Emmanuel felt a little uneasy.

“Take your time.” His hands resting on the back of Emmanuel’s chair, Justin was looking over Emmanuel’s shoulder. He was so close Emmanuel could smell his deodorant. If he had been less composed, Emmanuel would have loved to bury his nose in Justin’s shirt.

“What do you think?”

“I think they’re all good,” Emmanuel replied honestly.

“Cool.” Justin sat down opposite Emmanuel and looked at him expectantly.

“Do you want me to choose a topic?”

“I’d love that.” Justin’s gaze was practically penetrating Emmanuel’s eyes. He seemed so eager.

“I’m not quite sure which topic would be the most suitable. Maybe we should ask the students themselves?”

“A brilliant idea.” Justin smiled again.

They agreed on six ideas that they would present to the class the following Monday. Emmanuel felt overwhelmed by Justin’s enthusiasm. He wondered whether he should ask Justin about his plans for the weekend, but just as he had gathered the courage, another colleague entered the room.

“So... thanks for your advice. I really think we have something here.”

“Yes.” Emmanuel’s throat felt dry. He got up and waved at Justin just before Veronica started talking to him. Emmanuel had missed his chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel realizes he wants more out of their relationship than a platonic friendship.

Emmanuel was staring at the sheet of paper in front of him. Stories about first love. Justin had asked him to think of books or short stories that had already covered the topic. Emmanuel couldn’t think of anything. His mind was too busy thinking of Justin.

So Emmanuel was into him. Probably. Tall, lean Justin. A friend. Beloved colleague. A very handsome man. So what could he do about it? Could he ask him? What would he ask him? Whether he was into guys? Whether he’d like to get to know him “more”? Emmanuel sighed. It was too frustrating.

Emmanuel had taken to avoiding Justin whenever possible. Outside of their school project, they didn’t really see each other anymore. Which was probably for the best. Emmanuel couldn’t face Justin like that.

His attraction didn’t diminish. If anything, Emmanuel felt even more strongly drawn to his colleague. A word spoken in the hall, the sight of Justin’s radiant smile, the soft curls on his head.

He gave up pretending he was working and tried watching TV. But that didn’t work either. He switched off the TV and just lay there on the couch. How did men deal with women they fancied? Was it easier for them? Why was it so hard for him to talk to people he really liked?

Who was he kidding? There was no way Justin was ever going to say yes. So why should he keep thinking about him? Why couldn’t he just stop? Emmanuel buried his face in a pillow.

Having spent an hour just lying there, Emmanuel decided to take a shower. Standing below the warm stream of water, Emmanuel was crying quietly. He hated himself. He could have it so much easier. If only he liked the “right” people. Getting off to thoughts of naked Justin, Emmanuel stood there. He felt so weak. It disgusted him. It disgusted him that he allowed himself to sink so low.

*

“Emmanuel!”

Justin was cheery and enthusiastic. As always. Emmanuel couldn’t hide his bad mood.

“Hey, are you okay?” Justin took him aside and considered his face. Emmanuel avoided his eyes.

“If there’s anything you want to tell me...”

“It’s okay, Justin. I am fine.” Emmanuel tried to laugh it off.

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Emmanuel said softly and allowed himself to look into Justin’s eyes. He regretted it immediately as he felt his stomach drop to his feet. Why did Justin have that effect on him?

“In case you change your mind... You know where to find me. Also... I am really looking forward to our meeting later on. I am curious what you have come up with!”

Watching Justin walk away with his cheery step, Emmanuel remembered their project. How was he going to explain to Justin that he hadn’t come up with anything? That he had spent an entire afternoon moping around his apartment, unable to think of anything but his attractive colleague?

His classes that day never seemed to end. Emmanuel was worrying about Justin’s reaction. What if he was disappointed by him? Emmanuel couldn’t stand the thought of letting that one person down that meant the world to him. Why couldn’t he just pull himself together?

The break before his meeting Emmanuel hid inside the bathroom. He was so nervous. Being alone with Justin in his office. Having to admit that he had nothing to show. A nightmare.

Emmanuel looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was sweating. He prayed Justin wouldn’t smell it. Justin. Why did he care? He didn’t even know him. He was just a colleague. Okay. Maybe he could forget about his infatuation.

He was so wrong.

*

"Nothing?”

Emmanuel swallowed hard. He felt like he had been called to the headmaster.

“But... I thought we would discuss the works you decided on?”

Emmanuel couldn’t look into Justin’s eyes. He felt so ashamed.

“Emmanuel.”

Emmanuel folded his hands and unfolded them, placing them on the armrest.

“What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Emmanuel answered, a little too quickly, a little too convinced.

Justin shook his head. “I need you to be honest with me, Emmanuel.”

Emmanuel’s throat felt dry. He hoped Justin was going to send him away. Instead, Justin rounded his desk and pulled up a chair next to him.

“Emmanuel, what’s wrong?” He took Emmanuel’s hands into his own. Emmanuel’s heart skipped a beat. Justin’s hands felt soft and warm. He would have given anything to feel those hands on his face.

“I can tell there’s something on your mind...”

Emmanuel was staring at his hands in Justin’s grasp. He felt a little dizzy.

“Okay... Since you’re not going to tell me, how about you come round to my place tomorrow?”

Emmanuel didn’t know what to say. He shouldn’t. He couldn’t. He was scared to let down his guard in front of Justin. And he knew that it was getting more and more difficult. Justin had a strange effect on him.

“So what do you say?”

Emmanuel looked up at him. “I... Um...”

Justin was beaming at him. How could anyone resist that charm?

“Okay...”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

God, he was so into him.

“Great. How about six?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

“Six sounds good.”

“Good.”

“Okay.”

Justin let go of Emmanuel’s hands. Emmanuel was relieved and disappointed at the same time. Justin’s hands had felt so good.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.” Emmanuel felt so small as Justin was looking at him. He felt more like a teenager than a grown-up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel visits Justin at home and their relationship changes dramatically.

Emmanuel couldn’t fall asleep that night. Oh God, why had he said yes?! He was insane.

How was he supposed to get to Justin’s house? He barely managed to go to work anymore. Justin. Always Justin. His smile alone sent Emmanuel’s emotions on a rollercoaster.

Emmanuel sighed. He wanted to be touched so badly. A kiss. He would die for those lips. He couldn’t think straight anymore, Justin robbed the last bit of sense from him. Desperate and anxious, Emmanuel moved his hand down his chest, trying to calm himself. But it didn’t work.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought and grabbed his own erection. He needed to fall asleep and if that was what it took, he was damn well going to do it. He felt disgusted and desperate. If he had been any bolder, he would have chatted Justin up weeks ago. Who knew, maybe they could be making out by now.

But no. Emmanuel kept his feelings and desires to himself.

Emmanuel couldn’t stop thinking about Justin. He moved his hand even quicker, his hips trying to match the movement of his own hand. It felt so good. Emmanuel had never been more desperate. Justin made everything feel more intense and he couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt so alive.

Alone in his small apartment, Emmanuel cried out into the night.

*

Emmanuel hated Fridays. The weekend was close, but always just this much out of reach.

On top of it being Friday, Emmanuel knew that he was going to meet Justin that night. He was trying to forget about it, but every couple of minutes he caught himself as his thoughts were moving towards that meeting.

What was he supposed to do? Call it off at the last minute? But then he was only going to disappoint Justin even more. And he couldn’t afford to do that. Not with himself yearning for his colleague. Not now that he felt his infatuation invading every minute of his life.

So he knew. He was going to go home, spend a while fretting over whether he should go, and he would leave despite all of his fears. It was as if an inner force was driving him towards an unknown future.

And so as he was sitting on his bed, he was imagining every worst case scenario he could think of. Justin telling him he was not going to work on the project with him any longer. Justin being all perfect and confident, while Emmanuel felt like he was never going to be enough. Justin sitting there with his wife’s hand in his grasp, like a perfect image, while Emmanuel had to pretend he didn’t care about it.

Emmanuel had never dared to ask his other colleagues who Justin shared his home with. He was scared of the answer. At work, it was only Justin. But the way all the other colleagues adored him and the way he always seemed unaffected by their admiration made Emmanuel believe that Justin had to be happily married.

Opting for a plain white shirt, no tie, and a pair of blue jeans, Emmanuel spent at least an hour on his hair. He was trying to get the fluff out of it, but the gel made his hair so greasy he had to wash it out again. Groaning at himself in the mirror, he combed his hair as best as he could.

How was Justin 45? He didn’t look a day older than 35. And his hair. God, his hair. It probably gave off that same sweet scent he had smelled on Justin before. Kind of earthy, but also sweet. Like chocolate. Emmanuel loved chocolate.

On his way to Justin’s house, Emmanuel prayed he was not going to make a fool of himself. He always felt so clumsy and awkward, especially when Justin was around. Justin was so smooth and confident. Emmanuel felt so small in his presence.

Still trying to calm down, Emmanuel already watched himself walk the last steps to Justin’s front door, was it the right address, but he had checked it over and over again, moving up to the door, placing his finger on the doorbell, was he sure about this, maybe Justin was not in the mood...

*

“Hiii.”

“Hello.”

Justin pulled him into a warm hug.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

Emmanuel felt a bit stiff in Justin’s arms, but that was probably because he kept himself from jumping Justin right there.

“I’m glad you came.”

Justin pulled away and beamed at him.

“Oh.” His face grew even brighter, if that was even possible. Emmanuel had already forgotten about the gift he had brought with him. It was a pretty ugly coffee mug with a painting of a moose and beaver on it. Emmanuel had been too nervous to think of anything else.

“I don’t know what to say.” A wide smile spread all over Justin’s face. “This is...”

Emmanuel couldn’t look at him. But to his surprise he found himself in another embrace.

“That’s so great. Thank you!”

Emmanuel thought Justin was pulling his leg, but as he allowed himself to look into Justin’s eyes, he saw genuine joy. Emmanuel was confused.

“Make yourself at home. But... I have to warn you. It’s a bit of a mess.”

Justin was already walking ahead, leading the way towards what Emmanuel discovered was the living room. To his surprise, the room seemed very cozy and very tidy. A mess? Surely not here.

“Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, tea, water?”

“Water is fine.”

“Don’t be so immodest!” Justin teased and gave another of his winning smiles.

Emmanuel sat down on the couch and considered the room. Justin seemed to have eclectic tastes, at least judging by the photos and decorations on the walls. He felt he could detect a sort of ethnic vibe.

His hands awkwardly folded in his lap, Emmanuel was trying to breathe evenly. He was so nervous. His sweat seemed to cover every inch of his body. His palms felt sticky, so he was trying to rub off the sweat on his jeans.

“Here we go... Water for the gentleman... Pepsi for me.”

Justin placed the two glasses on the table in front of the couch. Then he joined Emmanuel and started the conversation.

“So... you’re probably wondering why I invited you here.”

Emmanuel merely nodded. His throat felt too dry to speak. He took a gulp from the water Justin had brought for him.

“Well, I thought maybe you got stuck. So it seemed like a good idea to me to work on the selection together. Unless you don’t want to.”

“No. It’s... it’s okay. I... I want to.”

“Good.” Justin clapped his hands. “So... anything that comes to mind when you hear ‘first love’?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just... what do you think of when you hear that?”

“I...” Emmanuel wanted to answer truthfully, but couldn’t let Justin in on everything. Love. First love... “Confusion.”

“Interesting choice. Anything else?”

Emmanuel answered Justin’s gaze. “Sadness. Happiness. Passion. Rejection.”

Justin looked pretty serious. “Well, that is already something. Maybe that is what we should be working on.”

“Words.”

“Words, ideas... let the students work with those different emotions and concepts.”

Emmanuel allowed himself to smile.

“Well, I think this is even better than showing the students complete works. We can still give them examples if they want to, but I think we should start with your ideas.”

Emmanuel felt a little tingling in the depth of his stomach. He was leaning forwards, actually enjoying Justin’s attention for the first time in ages.

“Okay... Now that is settled...”

Justin got up to settle in front of the couch table, crossing his legs as he was sitting down on the floor. Retrieving a box from under the couch, he took out a small package containing something that looked suspiciously like pot. Emmanuel frowned a little, but didn’t feel too surprised. It fit his image of Justin, that tall athletic guy, oozing confidence and a strange calm, that he would experiment with mind-altering substances.

Justin rolled a spliff in a way that told Emmanuel he had done it many times before. His skillful fingers were almost intimidating.

“Geez...” Justin let out a deep groan. “I am always looking forward to this towards the end of the week.” He took another drag and threw Emmanuel a glance. Emmanuel had to admit that the sight of Justin with the spliff in between his lips was very seductive.

“Want a bit?” Justin held out the spliff towards Emmanuel.

It took a moment for Emmanuel to get what Justin wanted.

“Oh. Um...” He was thinking quickly. Every fibre of his body was telling him no. He had never tried drugs before and he hadn’t planned on doing so in the future. But Justin looked so hopeful. He couldn’t say no. What would Justin think of him. That he wasn’t cool enough? That he was too old-fashioned, even conservative? Emmanuel couldn’t let that happen.

He took the spliff from Justin’s hand and moved it towards his mouth. How hard could it be?

Inhaling a long drag, Emmanuel felt his lungs ache from the smoke. He felt like he was going to choke. Coughing violently, he felt Justin’s hand taking the spliff from him. Another hand on his back, rubbing lightly over it.

“You okay?”

Emmanuel nodded. Tears were running down his cheeks. He felt so embarrassed. Now Justin not only knew that he was inexperienced, but also that he had been trying to impress him.

“Okay... I think you breathed in too much at once. And you shouldn’t actually, you know, inhale it directly.”

“Okay...” Emmanuel croaked and watched Justin.

“Want to try again?” Justin looked so hopeful, so warm, so beautiful, that Emmanuel couldn’t decline. Sitting down next to Justin on the floor, Emmanuel gave it another chance.

And then it felt really easy. They took a couple of turns, sitting next to each other in silence, until Justin took the last drag and moved his hands onto Emmanuel’s cheeks, obviously taking him by surprise, and pressed his lips against Emmanuel’s mouth, blowing the remaining smoke inside.

Emmanuel let the smoke linger for a moment before blowing it out again.

“How do you feel?” Justin asked, his voice sounding very husky.

“God...” Emmanuel laughed. “Amazing.”

“That’s good.”

Emmanuel giggled as his limbs grew heavy. He was trying to move his arms, but it felt like treading water. He was watching his fingers as he opened his hand and closed it into a fist.

Still giggling, Emmanuel barely registered Justin’s proximity, his hands on his shoulders. And only after a couple of seconds did he realize that Justin was pulling his face towards himself, lips pushing against his mouth, and their tongues mingling as Justin was pulling him into a very intense kiss.

Time stopped. Emmanuel felt Justin’s breath on his skin, his hands on the back of his head, Justin’s legs brushing his sides as he was moving on top of him. Emmanuel’s heart was pounding in his chest. He felt dizzy as Justin kept sucking the air out of him.  
It felt like an hour until Justin moved away again.

“Come...” He got to his feet and pulled Emmanuel up with him. Emmanuel felt weak on his legs, but Justin’s grip was so strong he didn’t stumble.

Justin led him out of the living room, down the hall, past several bookshelves stuffed with paperbacks, until they were standing in his bedroom, hands still clasped together.

“Sit down on the bed,” Justin demanded breathlessly and waited for Emmanuel to do as he had been told. “Okay...” Justin joined him and grasped Emmanuel’s right hand. He was staring into his eyes for a moment, as if waiting for a reaction, but as the moment had passed, he pulled Emmanuel’s face back against his own to seal another kiss. Then, his hands travelling down Emmanuel’s sides, did he push him onto the covers.

Emmanuel gasped as he lost all orientation. Justin’s hands seemed to be everywhere. Emmanuel felt everything. Justin’s hands on his hips, the tight grip of Justin’s fingers on soft flesh, hands running under his shirt...

“You should hear yourself...”

Emmanuel moaned as he felt Justin’s fingers pull down his jeans. He was so excited it was nearly killing him. Justin pulled the jeans off his legs and pushed Emmanuel further onto the bedsheets. Spreading Emmanuel’s legs a little, Justin worked the buttons on his shirt.

“You look amazing...” Justin removed the shirt and considered Emmanuel’s chest very closely. He was inspecting him by running his fingers over his skin.

“Are you okay?”

Emmanuel moved his hips upwards as an answer. Justin was beginning to seem a little impatient.

As Justin was sitting there completely naked, his clothes carelessly strewn onto the floor, he moved a hand up Emmanuel’s leg. Emmanuel took in a sharp breath.

Pulling down Emmanuel’s briefs, Justin looked very concentrated. As if it took all of his strength to undress the man in front of him.  
Emmanuel let Justin kiss him again as their bodies were moving back together. Groaning at the feeling of Justin’s skin against his own, Emmanuel dug his fingers deep into the flesh on Justin’s back and let his head fall onto the pillow.

Justin was breathing heavily as he started rubbing against Emmanuel’s body. Emmanuel felt that Justin was just as turned on. They had stopped kissing altogether and moved on to hold each other close, hands pulling at each other’s legs to feel even more.

Emmanuel whined as Justin’s hand finally clasped his erection. It was too intense.

“Easy...” Justin’s voice sounded low and rough as he gave a slow tug that sent Emmanuel’s hips upwards. Gasping breathlessly, Emmanuel felt a shiver going through his body.

“Fuck...” Justin let go and buried his face in Emmanuel’s shoulder. Emmanuel was about to ask what was wrong when Justin took him by his hips and muttered, “Turn around”.

Emmanuel was excited. He rolled onto his stomach and immediately felt Justin’s arms around him. Embracing him tightly, Justin placed a kiss onto the side of his neck. Then, his hands running down Emmanuel’s sides, he was pushing against him needily.

A desperate sigh escaping his mouth, Emmanuel felt he couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Oh God...” Gasping helplessly, he let Justin pull him closer.

“Are you ready?”

Emmanuel was pushing back against him.

“Yes...”

“Okay...”

A moment later, Justin returned behind him.

“Okay, don’t worry, I’ll be very careful.”

As he felt Justin’s finger inside of himself, Emmanuel couldn’t hold back any longer. He needed to feel Justin soon or else he was going to die from the suspense. Soon feeling two more fingers, Emmanuel was pushing up towards Justin’s hand.

“Jesus...” Justin breathed and pulled out. Emmanuel felt like a fish out of water.

And then Justin moved back, entering Emmanuel very slowly.  
They stopped talking. Emmanuel lost all sense of himself and only felt Justin inside of him. His body seemed to move by its own accord. They were only skin and sounds, two bodies clashing against each other. When Justin came, it was with a breathless groan.

*

Lying there side by side, they were trying to catch their breath. Justin ran a hand over Emmanuel’s stomach and looked into his eyes.

“You okay?”

Emmanuel nodded. Justin wiped Emmanuel’s sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Good...”

Letting his eyes travel down Emmanuel’s body, Justin smiled to himself.

“Oh...”

He lingered on Emmanuel’s erection.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Emmanuel swallowed.

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Justin’s fingers seemed just as skilled at rolling spliffs as they were at getting Emmanuel off.

“Merde!”

Justin laughed lightly. He was half-sitting half-lying while Emmanuel was wriggling on his back. Emmanuel heard the slick sound of Justin’s fingers moving against his skin. He felt sick. He felt his stomach turn upside-down as he felt the first wave wash over him.

“Yeah...” Justin met the movement of Emmanuel’s hips.

“God!”

“Mmmhhh...” Justin was moving faster, harder.

When Emmanuel collapsed on the bed, he felt worn-out but also very satisfied. Justin was cuddling up to him immediately.

“We should have done that much earlier.”

Emmanuel felt too weak to reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Emmanuel is a little emo here. The morning after brings doubts and makes him second-guess everything.

Oh God. What had he done?!

Emmanuel woke to the sight of Justin’s face right in front of him. It felt too close. Yet he couldn’t help running his fingers over those amazing features.

He knew he should feel happy. He knew he should feel like the happiest man on earth. But he only felt anxiety rising up inside of himself. Justin was so beautiful. He couldn’t believe that he was lying in bed with someone so handsome, so athletic, so outgoing, so not like him!

Justin mumbled in his sleep and moved his body closer against Emmanuel. Sighing softly, Emmanuel allowed himself to savour the sensation for a moment. It confused him that someone as confident as Justin would choose to sleep with someone like him. Someone so ordinary, so unassuming, so unappealing. He just didn’t understand.

“Good morning, my beautiful...”

Emmanuel froze as Justin cupped his face in his hand and pulled him into a sloppy morning kiss.

“Mmmhhh, feels so good...”

Justin moved a hand down his shoulder, across his back and firmly grasped his bum, which sent a shiver through Emmanuel’s body.

“You feel so good...”

Emmanuel couldn’t hold back much longer. But he knew he had to get away. Justin’s affection opened him up too much. He felt too much.

“I... I have to go...”

Emmanuel brushed Justin’s hand away and stumbled out of bed, picking his clothes from the floor.

“Thank you for everything. I’ll see you...”

“Babe, what’s going on? Why are you leaving?”

As Emmanuel looked up at him, he saw the hurt expression on Justin’s face. It sent spikes to his heart.

“Emmanuel!”

He quickly put on his jeans and got into his shirt.

“What... why?”

Emmanuel swallowed hard. He didn’t look at Justin, just got out of the room before Justin could stop him.

*

Emmanuel didn’t leave the house until Monday.

*

“Good morning, Monsieur Macron!”

Being back at work helped Emmanuel to clear his mind. He hadn’t seen Justin before class and had refused to answer his phone all weekend. He was scared. He was scared to disappoint him. But he was aware that running away might be exactly what would disappoint Justin the most. But at least it meant he was in control.

During the first break he stayed in his classroom and looked through his students’ homework. No need to risk the chance of meeting Justin outside. It had been hard enough for Emmanuel to go to work that morning. He had spent the whole weekend holed up in bed, alternating between lying around apathetically for hours and short outbursts of intense crying. He didn’t know how he could ever feel okay again.

He had even feared to meet Justin at the school entrance, so he had been there even earlier than usual to avoid any chance encounter with his colleague.

Colleague. It didn’t seem appropriate to refer to Justin like that any longer.

Two more classes. Another break.

Emmanuel took all his courage and locked his classroom to walk around the school building. He was relieved to see that only a couple of students were walking up and down the hallway. No sign of Justin.

He went down the stairs onto the ground floor. He heard chatter from the staff room, so he made sure to avoid that. Emmanuel went the other way instead. That meant he could spend a moment outside, walking through the park nearby.

Painfully aware of his heightened senses, Emmanuel paused for a moment. He sat down on the stairs and grabbed his hair. How was he supposed to get through the week like this?! He wasn’t himself anymore.

Just a couple of seconds later, he heard two colleagues come his way. One of the female teachers from the Biology department – Emmanuel thought he remembered her name was Jeanette - and...

“Well, you can come visit me at my office if you need to talk some more.”

Emmanuel’s heart stopped.

“Okay, I might drop by on Friday during my free period.”

“That sounds fabulous.”

Emmanuel slowly lifted his head from his hands to sneak at least a glance at him. Did he seem sad? Did he seem happy? Did he seem any different?

Justin smiled his aloof smile to show his support and squeezed his colleague’s shoulder. They didn’t seem to notice Emmanuel’s presence.

“Thank you again.”

“I’m always happy to help.”

It was only a split second. Justin stepped away and looked towards the staircase. Their eyes didn’t even meet. Justin was already turning back to wave his colleague goodbye when his eyes shot down towards Emmanuel’s huddled figure.

“Oh God...” Justin whispered and ran a hand through his hair. Jeanette now also saw him. “I’m sorry. I need a moment. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Emmanuel couldn’t move. His fear was paralyzing him. And then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Justin’s grip was so soft, almost careful. Emmanuel’s breath came in short shallow gasps.

“Look at me.”

Emmanuel swallowed. He didn’t want to see him. He didn’t want Justin to touch him or his concern or his pity.

“Emmanuel, please...”

And then Emmanuel saw the look in his eyes. Justin was confused. He seemed hurt.

In a hushed voice he was trying to get Emmanuel to talk.

“What happened? Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

Emmanuel shrugged and looked away again.

“I didn’t know where you were. I was so worried.”

Emmanuel shrunk under Justin’s gaze. He felt so ashamed.

“Emmanuel, please...”

Justin lifted Emmanuel’s chin with his index finger and moved his face against Emmanuel’s cheek. They just remained like this for a moment, which felt like an eternity to Emmanuel. Justin was breathing against his face. Emmanuel almost felt calm.

Justin pulled away to look into his eyes.

“You could have just let me know. That you’re okay. Emmanuel.”

Justin took Emmanuel’s small hands into his.

“It’s okay. If you think this was a mistake...”

Emmanuel felt so stupid. He didn’t think it was a mistake. At least not because of Justin. He just wasn’t sure whether he was the right one for a man like Justin. A man who seemed so confident. Could he need someone so insecure?

“I just want you to know that I really loved our time together. I would like to see you again. But... Maybe you don’t want that?”

Justin was literally begging him. But Emmanuel couldn’t make such a big promise. He didn’t know what he wanted. Couldn’t things be easier?

“As you’re not willing to talk to me, I think maybe it’s easier if we don’t see each other for a while?”

There it was. Rejection. Emmanuel had been anticipating it. Nothing in life was there to stay.

“Okay...” Justin sighed heavily.

Emmanuel wanted to make him feel better, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know how.

“In case you change your mind.... you know where to find me.”

Justin got up from his knees and left without another word.

Everything was quiet. Then a quiet sob broke the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they meet again. Emmanuel feels like he is losing his mind.

Emmanuel couldn’t remember how he had managed to get through the week. He spent his hours at work in a half-state, not quite himself. His students probably noticed his odd behaviour, but Emmanuel was too busy just to cope.

As he was leaving school on Friday, he saw Justin waiting on the parking lot outside. Not taking any chances, Emmanuel took the other exit, leaving with the students through the school gates. Since his bike was chained to the bike rack on the other side, Emmanuel took a long walk home.

His anxiety increasing with every step, Emmanuel’s thoughts were returning to Justin and his heart was aching for him. Why did he feel so ashamed? Why couldn’t he just enjoy himself? Justin clearly liked him. Or did he?

Emmanuel sighed and sat down in the park near his house. He hid his face in his palms and tried to calm down.

Why did Justin make him feel so much? He barely even knew him. But Justin was so open, so friendly, always so supportive. And that night... That night didn’t seem real to him now.

A week ago, Justin had kissed him. A week ago, Justin had run his hands all over his body, and Emmanuel needed to know how much it had meant to him. How much Justin had been longing for him. Or whether it all had meant nothing to him. Whether it was just sex. Sex with one of many other partners.

Emmanuel had to admit that Justin’s openness had its downsides. How could he trust him? Someone who was clearly very attractive and very well-liked? Someone who didn’t seem to have those barriers that held him back all the time. Emmanuel felt his own inadequacies all the time. And he didn’t feel like Justin could relate.

Plodding the last steps towards his home, Emmanuel already knew he was not going to leave the house. Again.

*

Emmanuel felt too down to read or distract himself any other way. He spent half of his Saturday in bed, sleeping and just feeling generally depressed. In the early afternoon, he managed to eat a little, but immediately lay back down.

He wanted to do something stupid. Anything. Just to feel good.

Emmanuel felt like he had lost every reason to live. How could he go on like this? How was he supposed to stand the thought that he had had his chance, but threw it all away just because he doubted himself?

Lying down on his back, he was touching himself. But the memory of Justin’s hands was stronger than anything else. Hands on his back, holding onto his waist, the sensation of Justin’s fingers on his sweaty back as he was pushing inside of him.

Emmanuel let go and was crying soundlessly. He was so frustrated. He felt so stupid. Why was it so hard for him?

As the first sob escaped his mouth, he turned onto his side and buried his face in his hands. He couldn’t deny it any longer. He had fallen so hard for his colleague, he either had to confront him or else he had to change his job.

*

Emmanuel called in sick on Monday.

Tuesday he didn’t even bother to call.

He stayed home until Thursday.

On Thursday, he wished he hadn’t returned after all. He felt his colleagues' stares and he couldn’t be sure whether it was just concern or whether they were talking behind his back.

Justin was there, too, but didn’t look at him. Emmanuel felt so alone.

Rebecca, one of his colleague’s from the History department, knocked on the door to his office after his last class.

“Emmanuel?” she tried carefully.

Emmanuel looked up at her, but didn’t really see. He merely nodded mechanically.

“I... There’s someone who wants to talk to you...”

“Okay...” Emmanuel’s voice sounded hoarse and hollow. He didn’t look up after she had left the room, so the next thing he knew was that Justin was kneeling in front of him.

“Emmanuel.”

He was struggling to breathe. Justin’s hand found its way into his hair.

“I don’t know what happened, but you need to talk to someone.”

Emmanuel felt so small. He didn’t want Justin’s pity.

“I’m just tired.”

Justin grabbed his hands and held them against his face. Emmanuel didn’t know how to interpret that gesture, but it felt much too intimate in the silence of his office.

“I don’t know why you don’t trust me...”

Justin looked exhausted. But why would he? He didn’t have to struggle with his emotions. He could have everyone. Anyone.

“Let me drive you home.”

Justin’s suggestion had come so quickly, so unexpectedly. Emmanuel didn’t know what to say.

“Is that okay?”

Emmanuel didn’t look at him, but felt Justin’s eyes searching his face.

“Just say something.”

Emmanuel sighed. “Okay. I think.”

“Okay?”

“Yes.”

*

They were sitting in Emmanuel’s living room. Emmanuel hadn’t imagined their first time at his apartment like that. Not in that context.

Justin was sitting next to him on the couch, facing him. Emmanuel didn’t want to talk. It felt like too much. Why should Justin care about his problems?

“What’s going on with you, Emmanuel?”

“I’m just so tired,” Emmanuel sighed and buried his face in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Justin tried carefully.

“I don’t know...” Emmanuel shook his head. “It’s just... work is a lot at the moment.”

“Hmm...” Justin squeezed his shoulder and had his eyes fixed on Emmanuel’s hands.

“I just feel worn out, that’s all...”

Very quietly, Emmanuel started crying.

“Heeey, come here...” Justin wanted to pull him into a hug, but Emmanuel shrugged him away. Confused, Justin pulled back his hands and folded them in his lap.

They sat there for a moment, Justin feeling helpless and Emmanuel wiping the tears from his face.

“You know you can talk to me...”

Emmanuel laughed. Justin smiled, but seemed worried when Emmanuel’s cries turned into sobs. Justin didn’t care. He wrapped his arms around Emmanuel and didn’t let go. Emmanuel melted into his embrace instantly.

Justin was rubbing a hand over Emmanuel’s back as Emmanuel was crying into his shoulder.

“It’s okay...”

Emmanuel fisted his hands into the fabric of Justin’s jumper and let go. He let go of the frustration, the shame, the anger.

“That’s good...” Justin murmured and leaned against him.

After Emmanuel’s sobs had quieted down and he was breathing regularly again, Justin loosened his grip and looked at Emmanuel’s face.

“Thank you,” Emmanuel breathed with a sheepish look on his face.

Justin’s face was unreadable. His gaze felt too intense. Emmanuel felt his face heat up. Extending a hand, Justin ran his fingers over the swollen skin under Emmanuel’s eyes.

“You look incredible.”

Emmanuel’s breath stopped. He felt the atmosphere change as Justin was slowly bending forwards, his hands reaching for Emmanuel’s shoulders. His need felt almost overwhelming, Justin’s face so close to his own.

“Just tell me if you want me to leave.”

“Don’t leave,” Emmanuel breathed and touched Justin’s face. He took in the sight of the soft features, Justin’s warm eyes. Justin was breathing heavily.

“Okay.” Justin was leaning closer until Emmanuel could smell his wonderful scent. A scent that moved him in ways he would never admit.

Justin pressed his mouth against Emmanuel’s. It felt very wet. Emmanuel gasped in surprise as Justin’s tongue was exploring his mouth.

They lay down on the couch, Justin pushing Emmanuel into the cushions. He was moving his hands from Emmanuel’s face, pushing down against his shoulders.

As he was moving further down his body, Justin grabbed Emmanuel’s belt and slowly unbuckled it. Feeling ashamed of his excited gasps, Emmanuel couldn’t stop himself from rubbing against Justin’s body. Justin pulled down his jeans, just off his hips, before sliding his hands under Emmanuel’s briefs and pulling them down as well.

“God...” Emmanuel moaned into Justin’s shoulder.

The last pieces of Emmanuel’s clothing discarded on the floor, Justin took his time exploring Emmanuel’s skin with his hands. He ran his fingers over Emmanuel’s back and placed kisses onto his chest as Emmanuel was arching towards him. Moving down to his bum, Justin increased his grip and let Emmanuel’s moans guide him.

Justin moved his mouth over Emmanuel’s growing erection, breathing against it at first. Emmanuel was groaning at the suspense, hands taking hold of Justin’s hair, running his fingers over Justin’s scalp.

“I want to feel you against me.” Justin’s voice sounded obscene.

Emmanuel was wriggling below. He couldn’t think any longer. The only thing he could feel was his want.

“You look so hot right now, you have no idea...”

Justin let his lips sink onto Emmanuel. Reduced to a whimpering mess, Emmanuel forced Justin’s face even lower. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out for very long.

Justin’s mouth felt so warm and soft. It drove him insane.

They were moving together. Emmanuel’s hips were moving by their own accord as he felt his desire taking a hold of himself. Justin’s lips rubbing over his skin, his teeth grazing lightly, his hot breath all felt too much. He came very quickly. Aggressively pushing Justin against himself, Emmanuel let out a high-pitched whimper.

“Oh God.... Oh God...”

Emmanuel’s hands slipped off Justin’s head. His hips sank onto the soft couch.

Justin looked so spent, so totally out of it. He lay down next to Emmanuel, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Emmanuel ran a hand through Justin’s hair.

“You have no idea...” Justin was gazing at him through hooded eyes.

Emmanuel was smiling stupidly.

Moving his mouth up to his face, Justin whispered into his ear. “J’ai envie de toi.”

Emmanuel groaned and bit down hard on his lip. He had never wanted anyone so badly.

“Let me take you to bed.”

“Yes.”

Justin pulled him into another kiss.

Timidly taking Justin’s hand into his own, Emmanuel led him towards his bedroom.

They stopped at the foot of his bed.

“Sit down.”

Emmanuel settled on top of the bedsheets and gazed up at Justin in front of him. He was watching him getting undressed in front of his eyes. Justin threw his briefs onto the floor and ran his hands up Emmanuel’s legs.

“Lie down.”

“Okay...”

They were groaning into each other’s mouths. The feeling of Justin’s skin against him made Emmanuel nearly lose his mind.

“I want to make love to you...”

Emmanuel cried lightly as Justin was moving his hips against him. A moment later, Justin flipped him onto his stomach and moved his lips over the back of Emmanuel’s neck.

“Oh fuck...” Emmanuel wanted him. He wanted Justin to move inside him, pushing hard, driving the last breath out of him.

Justin placed a hand onto Emmanuel’s chest and pulled him against himself with the other.

“Merde...” Emmanuel breathed and gasped at the contact.

“God, you feel so good...”

A moment later, Justin was already moving inside of him. Emmanuel grabbed the bedsheets as he was moving up towards Justin’s hips.

“I wanted you so bad all week...”

Emmanuel was moaning helplessly.

“Don’t stop making those sounds...”

Justin’s hands were holding onto Emmanuel’s hips, hard, Emmanuel was sure he would be leaving bruises.

“Oh God...” Justin buried his face in between Emmanuel’s shoulders. “Fuck...”

Justin was moving faster, his hips pushing hard against Emmanuel’s body. “Shit.”

Emmanuel’s body felt sore. But he felt so satisfied, so positively tired. Justin came very aggressively.

“Shit...” Justin rolled onto his back. “God...”

Their eyes met. Justin was running a hand over Emmanuel’s face.

“I love you.”

Emmanuel was looking at Justin incredulously.

“I love you, Emmanuel.”

Justin looked so sad. Emmanuel felt helpless. Justin’s words didn’t quite register with him. Emmanuel pulled Justin into a kiss.

Sighing contently, Justin pulled Emmanuel close against himself.

“I love you.”

Emmanuel swallowed hard. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer my phone.”

Justin laughed as tears were running down his cheeks. “Don’t be sorry.”

“But I am.”

Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other, legs crossing, they were falling asleep in each other’s arms. The last thing Emmanuel could remember was the proximity of Justin’s face, the loving gaze, and the way Justin’s hand kept running over his back. He felt happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beautiful couple spend some time by themselves.

Soft hands wrapped around his waist, a nose pressed against his chest, the regular breathing making him feel safe. Justin sighed and pulled Emmanuel closer.

Feeling the heat radiating from Emmanuel’s body, Justin lay there reflecting on the evening before. He felt that Emmanuel had finally allowed himself to accept his feelings. Why did he not see how beautiful he was though?

“Morning...” Emmanuel mumbled as he was blinking up at him.

“Hi...”

They shared a kiss. Emmanuel seemed strangely at ease.

“How did you sleep?”

Emmanuel smiled shyly. “Never better.”

They lay together for a moment. Justin was tracing a line down Emmanuel’s neck. Emmanuel’s uneven breathing made his heart beat harder in his chest.

“I love your ears,” Justin muttered and placed kisses onto the skin below Emmanuel’s ears.

Emmanuel hissed and firmly grabbed Justin’s neck.

“What do you want to do?”

Emmanuel was moving closer against him. “I want you, Justin...”

Justin swallowed. “Okay...”

They were moving their hands over each other’s faces, sharing hungry kisses, legs rubbing against each other. Rolling Emmanuel onto his back, Justin felt a tug in his stomach. Emmanuel’s low moans made it hard for him to focus.

“I want to see you.”

Emmanuel was looking up at him. He looked so trusting, so sweet and hungry at the same time. Justin carefully inserted a finger and considered the reaction on Emmanuel’s face. Emmanuel closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, looking so deliciously turned on. Justin licked his lips as Emmanuel arched his back and matched the movement of his fingers, desperately wanting to feel more.

“How do you feel?”

“Good...” Emmanuel opened his eyes. “Feels so good.” His pupils were dilated. Justin had never felt so in awe.

“Okay...” Justin let his fingers slip out. The desperate whine and the needy look on Emmanuel’s face were almost enough to end Justin right there.

Justin got ready. Emmanuel was gazing up at him lovingly. It was too much. Justin was hovering over him and pulled him into a kiss. Smiling against him, Emmanuel murmured, “I can’t believe this is really you.”

Justin stopped for a moment.

“I... I really like you, Emmanuel.” He felt a little irritated. “Is this about... Why are you so worried?”

Emmanuel sighed. “I don’t know. I guess... You’re so bold... but I’m just myself.”

“Emmanuel. I want you just like that. I want you to be yourself. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Emmanuel blushed and looked away in shame.

“Don’t do that.” Justin cupped Emmanuel’s face in his right hand and made him look at him. “You’re so wonderful. I don’t understand why you can’t see that.”

Emmanuel grimaced. Justin saw self-doubt flicker across his face.

“I really meant what I said yesterday.”

Justin pulled Emmanuel’s leg closer and looked into his eyes.

“I love you.”

Emmanuel frowned. Justin hated to see him like that.

“Look at me.”

Emmanuel laughed. “I already am.”

“No. Look at me. Really.”

Their eyes met. Justin slowly pulled Emmanuel closer until he could feel his entrance against himself. Emmanuel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he swore under his breath. Justin waited for him to look at him again. Just as Emmanuel was fixing his gaze on him, Justin pushed inside.

Emmanuel’s breath got caught in the back of his throat and his eyes grew wide. Justin kept his eyes on him as he pulled out again. Emmanuel’s whimper sent a shock through him.

“Fuck!” Justin gasped and his eyes flew shut as he was moving back. “Oh fuck...”

He felt a hand on his face. Emmanuel was smiling up at him. It was too much. Justin cried out as he pulled away.

“Oh God...” Justin was resting his face against Emmanuel’s shoulder. He felt Emmanuel around himself, warm and soft and so tight. He knew he would come soon.

“God...” Pulling out, Justin knew he was close. “God... I love you.”

Emmanuel moved his hips up as far as he could and Justin felt waves of lust wash all over him. He lost all sense of time as he started moving more erratically, harder, making Emmanuel sound so desperate. Justin’s breath came unevenly. He couldn’t hold on much longer. Groaning low, Justin pulled Emmanuel against himself until he came with a gasp.

“This was...” Justin let himself fall onto the sheets next to Emmanuel. “God...” Breathing in very deep, Justin took a moment to settle. His head dropping to the side, he considered Emmanuel’s face very closely.

“Well?” Justin brushed through Emmanuel’s hair.

“Amazing.”

*

They lay in bed for a while until Emmanuel mumbled that he had to take a shower. Justin remained in bed and watched him walk away. Emmanuel’s naked frame was quite a sight.

Feeling a little bored, Justin wandered around Emmanuel’s bedroom. He loved everything about the room just as he loved everything about Emmanuel. Emmanuel seemed to hate everything that made him so special to Justin. Justin adored Emmanuel’s quirks, the way he would drift off during a conversation, his absent gaze that showed he had his mind elsewhere. He loved that everything had to be meaningful to Emmanuel. He worried so much because he wanted to make everything just right.

Justin loved the space in between Emmanuel’s shoulders, the way Emmanuel would tense up whenever Justin placed a kiss there, but then relax after a moment. Justin wanted nothing more than to make Emmanuel feel good, to feel loved. It had been hard enough to navigate his work days in Emmanuel’s absence. He had worried that Emmanuel would never come back and just disappear as abruptly as he had entered his life.

The first moment he had seen him, Justin knew that he wanted to get to know him. Really get to know him. He had sensed a depth that seemed eerie to him, scary almost, but so attractive at the same time. He couldn’t stop thinking about his beautiful colleague. And then Emmanuel had agreed to work on their project. Justin sighed.

He decided to ask Emmanuel what they were going to do. Knocking on the bathroom door, he was waiting for Emmanuel to reply. But he could only hear the water running in the shower.

Carefully, Justin opened the door just a bit. He didn’t want to look, but as he grazed Emmanuel’s back with his eyes, Justin couldn’t tear his gaze away.

He knew that he should close the door. He knew that Emmanuel needed some privacy. Justin knew all the reasons why he should go back to bed.

“Emmanuel?”

“Oh, hey!”

“I’m sorry to burst in like this, but... I was wondering.... what are we gonna do today?”

Emmanuel didn’t reply immediately. “I... what about work?”

 _Oh_. Justin had forgotten to tell him.

“I emailed the office. I told them you’d be off sick today. I hope that’s okay?”

“Um... okay? I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Justin had crossed the bathroom and was now standing next to the shower. Emmanuel looked to the side. The look on his face showed a great insecurity, a naked fear that Justin hadn’t seen on Emmanuel’s face before. Yet at the same time he looked so hungry, searching, even though he was trying to hide it.

They didn’t speak. Justin joined Emmanuel under the steady stream of water and felt his desire return. They kissed, timidly at first, then more fervently, hands moving over each other’s skin. Their tongues entwined, Justin pushed Emmanuel against the wall and grabbed his bum. Emmanuel was shivering lightly.

“Justin...”

Emmanuel’s hands were holding onto his shoulders. As Justin moved his hand lower, Emmanuel’s grasp grew stronger.

“Mmmmmhhh...”

Justin felt ridiculously turned on. Turning Emmanuel around, he took his hips into his hands and started moving against him. Emmanuel took in a sharp breath.

“Do you like that?”

“Mmmhhh... yes...”

Emmanuel was welcoming him readily, moving back far enough to let Justin push all the way in.

“Jesus, f...”

It was quite messy. Emmanuel was trying to hold onto Justin’s waist, guiding him, but kept slipping off Justin’s wet skin. Justin had been a mess the minute he had stepped into the shower.

Only a moment later, Justin came for the second time that morning.

*

They were lying back in bed. Justin was gazing at Emmanuel, amazed by his lover’s soft features. He was caressing Emmanuel’s face and whispering nonsense.

“You’re so beautiful...”

“Stop saying that...” Emmanuel seemed embarrassed.

Justin pouted. “But I really mean that...”

“I don’t even understand why you find me attractive.”

Justin swallowed as he was considering the soft skin on Emmanuel’s hips.

“I don’t know how to do those things...”

“What things?”

Emmanuel turned his face away. “You know... that stuff.”

Justin swallowed hard and tried to hide his watery eyes.

“But... that doesn’t matter.” He ran the back of his hand over Emmanuel’s cheek. “I don’t care.”

“Yeah, but... I feel I should.”

Justin kissed him lightly.

“You don’t have to do anything.”

Emmanuel looked away in shame.

“You’re such a wonderful human being, you don’t...” Justin couldn’t hold back his tears. “I love you exactly because you are so different.”

“Different?” Emmanuel made it sound like an illness.

“Yes!” Justin kissed him again. “Yes, different.”

“I don’t want to be different.”

“But then you wouldn’t be you.”

“I’m not sure whether that would be such a tragedy...”

Justin pulled him into an embrace. “Yes. Yes it would.”

The pained expression on Emmanuel’s face made Justin want to hold him and never let go.

“You are my Emmanuel...”

*

“I want to try something.”

Justin had been thinking his proposition over and over again. As he had been holding Emmanuel in his arms, he had considered everything he ever wanted to do with him.

Emmanuel raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

Justin smiled mischievously.

“But I need you to do something for me.”

“Oh... okay...”

Emmanuel didn’t look convinced.

“I...” Justin cleared his throat. He didn’t want to make Emmanuel feel embarrassed.

“Yes?” Emmanuel smiled a little irritated.

“I have been thinking about this for a while.”

“Okay?” Emmanuel started laughing. Justin blushed. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to blindfold me.”

“Okay...”

“And tie me up.”

Emmanuel looked like he wasn’t sure whether he should laugh or not.

“That’s it?”

“Yes.” Justin looked at him hopefully. “Would that be okay?”

“I, um, sure. If that’s what you really want.”

“Yes.”

“Now?”

Justin licked his lips. “I don’t know... I would love to.”

Emmanuel’s expression seemed blank, but Justin thought he had seen a tiny flicker of desire.

He was instructing Emmanuel. First, he let him tie a scarf around his head, covering his eyes. Then, his breath already full of excitement, he told Emmanuel to tie his wrists and ankles. The hard wood of Emmanuel’s bed felt uncomfortable against his limbs, but the anticipation was well worth it.

“And now?” came Emmanuel’s voice from near his left ear. Justin pictured him kneeling on the bed with his head bent low. He wanted to touch him, hold him close.

“Touch me.” Justin couldn’t hide the desperation in his voice.

“Like that?” Emmanuel placed a hand onto the side of his neck.

“Yes!”

Every touch and the feeling of Emmanuel’s breath on his skin felt more intense. Justin whined at Emmanuel’s hand moving up his thigh.

“Sh-shit...”

Justin felt so exposed, but knowing that it was Emmanuel who had power over him felt insanely comforting.

“Emmanuel?”

“Yes?” That lisp did it for Justin every time.

“Please...”

“What do you want?”

“Touch me!”

“Well, I already am...”

“I want to feel you... inside me.”

Emmanuel applied gentle pressure to Justin’s chest. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! Yes!”

Justin hoped that Emmanuel would follow his wish.

“Oh f......”

Emmanuel’s probing finger nearly drove Justin over the edge.

“Fuck...” he moaned breathlessly.

“Is that okay?”

“Oh God!” Justin was pushing against Emmanuel needily. “God... yes!”

When Emmanuel had stretched Justin wide enough, he retreated for a moment. Justin couldn’t wait much longer.

“Jesus!”

Justin bit his lip so hard that he drew blood.

“Do you like...”

“You feel so good! God...”

Justin felt tears running down his cheeks. Emmanuel sighed as he was pushing back in. Everything sounded louder, amplified by Justin’s excitement. He didn’t know exactly what Emmanuel was going to do next, which made everything feel incredible.

“Yes...”

Justin would have felt embarrassed by himself, but he couldn’t care less. Emmanuel was so careful, pondering, every movement filled with meaning.

“Justin...”

“Mmmhhh...” Justin rolled his hips as Emmanuel started moving more quickly.

“I think I’m close.”

Justin moaned as Emmanuel was pushing harder. Emmanuel’s sighs were matching Justin’s low groans, the breathless sounds increasing Justin’s desire.

“So good...” Justin lifted his hips as far off the bed as he could.

Emmanuel sounded so far gone, so completely satisfied, as he was pushing the last times until he collapsed on top of Justin’s naked body.

“Thank you.”

Emmanuel’s chest was rising rapidly and his heartbeat felt so good against Justin’s skin.

“Let me see you.”

Emmanuel pulled the blindfold off Justin’s face. He looked even better than Justin had imagined, the sweat drying on his forehead and the light glow making him look even more attractive than usual.

“I could do this all day.”

Blushing furiously, Emmanuel ran a hand through his hair.

“You look so beautiful when you blush.”

“Stop...” Emmanuel bit his lips.

“No. I’m sorry. I can’t stop telling you how beautiful you are.”

Emmanuel untied him and immediately found himself in another embrace. Justin felt the warmth radiating from his body and Emmanuel’s relaxed limbs.

“Thank you,” Emmanuel mumbled.

“What for?”

"For driving me home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel and Justin spend their weekend together.

On Sunday, Justin and Emmanuel got high together a second time.

Saturday, they had only left the apartment to get food and remained in bed for the rest of the time. Justin felt so relaxed, finally able to spend time with the one he loved. He had to remind himself that he was really there, lying next to Emmanuel and asking him about his life.

“So... You’ve never been in love with a man before?”

Emmanuel didn’t reply immediately. He was scanning Justin’s face first, probably deciding whether he could reveal this very personal fact about himself.

“Have you?”

Justin smiled. “Never in love, but have I been with men? Of course.”

Emmanuel seemed intimidated.

“Have you ever been in love?”

Emmanuel looked very serious. “No. Never.”

*

Justin was rolling the spliff while lying on his back, Emmanuel’s head resting on his chest.

“Want a bit?”

Emmanuel was watching him smoke.

“I have to be honest... I’m not really comfortable with you smoking that stuff.”

“That’s okay.”

“Okay?”

Justin sighed. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

Emmanuel stopped talking.

“Come here...”

Justin pulled Emmanuel into a kiss and blew smoke into his mouth. Emmanuel sighed contently. Repeating the motion, Justin shared the smoke a couple more times. As he got more relaxed, Emmanuel took the spliff out of Justin’s hand to take a drag. Justin licked his lips. Emmanuel looked so sensual as he closed his eyes and let the smoke linger in his mouth.

“Okay...” Justin said after he had finished. He placed a hand on Emmanuel’s hip and pulled their naked bodies together.

“What do you want to do?’

Emmanuel was smiling slyly. “Well...”

Justin looked at him with wide eyes. Emmanuel pushed him onto his back and settled on top of him.

“You look so good,” Justin mumbled.

Emmanuel ran his hands down Justin’s arms.

“I love when you touch me like that.”

“Okay...” Emmanuel grabbed the lube off the bedside table. Justin watched him getting ready. Throwing his head back, Emmanuel was stretching himself, fingers moving slowly. Justin had to keep himself from touching him as Emmanuel was moaning in front of him.

Settling back on top of Justin, Emmanuel took a moment before sinking onto him.

“God, shit...” Emmanuel knocked the air out of Justin’s lungs, rolling his hips and moving frustratingly slow. Justin was trying to keep up with Emmanuel’s rhythm, but his desire made it almost impossible.

“Yes!” Justin breathed as he was moving desperately, hips moving towards Emmanuel’s entrance.

“Do that again...” Emmanuel sounded excited.

Justin let his hand travel back down Emmanuel’s back. Sighing softly, Emmanuel pressed Justin’s hand against his skin.

“You look so hot...”

Emmanuel allowed Justin to push him onto his back.

“I love you so much.”

His knees firmly placed on the mattress, Justin pulled Emmanuel’s body towards himself. Emmanuel was holding onto the bedsheets, grabbing the soft fabric, while Justin was pushing inside of him with his last strength.

“Yes! Oh God...” Justin felt the sweat dropping off his temples.

Emmanuel was moaning openly. When Justin came, he swore he could see the light.

*

“Rise and shine!”

Emmanuel gave him a murderous look.

“It’s time for school!”

Justin kissed him softly.

“I don’t want to go...”

“But we have to.”

Justin hated to see Emmanuel so exhausted.

“Hop under the shower. I’ll make breakfast.”

“No shower before I didn’t have anything to eat.”

“Okay.” Justin gently eased Emmanuel out of bed. “Then come with me.”

Emmanuel settled on a chair in his kitchen and hid his face in his hands.

“God, I need a coffee!”

Justin gave him a knowing look.

“I don’t think you should drink coffee that early in the morning...”

Emmanuel groaned. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

“Personally, I don’t like to depend on anything external...”

Emmanuel gave him the strangest look. “Who the hell doesn’t drink coffee?”

“Well, I just never developed a taste for it.”

“Okay... whatever...”

“Let me make you a smoothie!”

Emmanuel got back onto his feet. “That’s it! I’m taking a shower!”

Justin watched Emmanuel walk towards the bathroom in stunned silence. Considering his options, he decided to follow him after a moment.

“Go away! You stole my early morning coffee from me!”

Justin could tell Emmanuel was half-joking. Ignoring Emmanuel’s complaints, he stepped towards him under the shower.

“You can push me away...”

Emmanuel was melting under Justin’s touch. “No... it’s okay...”

They kissed for a bit. Emmanuel seemed to have forgotten about the coffee incident. Rubbing against Justin impatiently, he sounded so beautiful Justin wanted to make it up to him.

Justin kneeled down on the tiles in front of Emmanuel and let him grab his hair.

“What do you want?”

Emmanuel groaned. “I want to feel you...”

Justin leaned in and hovered over Emmanuel’s erection.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Your mouth...” Emmanuel let his hand wander down Justin’s neck.

Letting his tongue lick over the underside of Emmanuel’s dick, Justin enjoyed the power he had over him. Emmanuel whined. His hips lifting off the wall, he let his fingers run through Justin’s curls.

“Do you like that?"

Justin slowly took the tip into his mouth.

“Oh my God...” Emmanuel breathed and pushed deeper. Justin felt a little dizzy and pushed Emmanuel back against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he took Emmanuel back in and looked up at him through big eyes. Emmanuel looked totally fucked.

“Oh fuck...”

Emmanuel whimpered as Justin let his teeth graze over his skin.

“God...”

Justin felt Emmanuel’s fingers digging into his scalp, grabbing his hair, pulling him onto himself.

“Sh-sh-shit....”

Emmanuel slightly lost his balance as he came inside Justin’s mouth. Then he balanced himself with a hand on Justin’s head.

“I really hate that we can’t do this all day...” Justin felt a little shaky as he got back onto his feet.

“Let’s make you some breakfast.”

*

Justin was preparing pancakes as he felt Emmanuel embrace him from behind. It was such an unexpected display of affection. Sighing at the soft touch, Justin placed the pancake on a plate.

“Justin...”

“Yeah?”

Emmanuel placed a kiss onto the back of Justin’s neck.

“I know we don’t have much time left.”

“That is correct...”

Emmanuel let go of him.

Turning to look at him, Justin was surprised by Emmanuel attacking his mouth with such ferocity he had trouble breathing.

“Fuck me.”

Justin was staring at him dumbfounded. He didn’t quite register what Emmanuel was asking him to do.

“Here... take off my clothes.’

Emmanuel took Justin’s hands and placed them on his hips.

“Come on.”

Justin was still hesitating. “Emmanuel, we have to go.”

Emmanuel moved one of Justin’s hands down the front of his jeans. “I know you want to.”

Justin licked his lips. His body was ignoring him completely. Yes, he wanted to take him right there in the kitchen. Emmanuel was fucking with his mind.

“Come on...”

Emmanuel turned his back on Justin and started moving against him.

“Oh f....”

Justin grabbed Emmanuel with his left hand and pulled down his jeans with his other. Emmanuel gasped in excitement.

“W-wow...” Emmanuel was pushing onto Justin’s finger. “God...”

Justin let Emmanuel slide on and off his fingers until he seemed ready.

Kneeling down on the floor, Justin pulled Emmanuel’s jeans off his legs. Then, moving a finger onto his briefs, Justin removed those as well. Emmanuel’s legs were straining in anticipation.

Justin got undressed. Emmanuel didn’t turn around, just waited patiently until Justin was pushing against him.

“Yes! Yes!”

“Let me take off your shirt...”

Their naked bodies rubbing against each other, they were moaning without reservation. Emmanuel was gasping at Justin’s erection rubbing against his bum. Justin pushed him against the kitchen counter.

“Do you like that?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

“God!” Justin kept Emmanuel still in his grasp as he was pushing inside. Emmanuel seemed a little unsteady on his feet and was shivering with each of Justin’s thrusts.

“You drive me insane.” Justin kept pushing deeper. Emmanuel couldn’t hold back the sounds that escaped his mouth. Sighing softly, he met Justin half-way, tilting his hips to let him push even harder.

“Yes!” Justin was moving effortlessly, feeling Emmanuel around himself. He knew he was very close.

“Justin...”

“Mmmhhh....”

“Wait a second.”

“What?”

Emmanuel stopped moving. It seemed to take every inch of his being to let Justin pull out.

“Is something wrong?”

“No...” Emmanuel said, a smile on his lips. His voice was strained from exhaustion.

“What then...”

“Come here...”

Justin stepped closer and allowed Emmanuel to push his back against the counter. He watched Emmanuel as he got onto his knees.

“What...” Justin felt soft lips on the inside of his thigh. “Oh God...”

Emmanuel was licking on Justin’s skin, too close, so close.

“Shhhhit.” Justin grabbed Emmanuel’s hair and pushed his face against himself. Emmanuel pressed his nose into the skin right above Justin’s erection. Justin couldn’t breathe. Slowly, very slowly, Emmanuel took him into his mouth.

“Oh my... fuck!”

Justin pushed all the way in. Emmanuel was moaning around him.

“I’m sorry...”

Justin pushed even harder the second time.

“Fuck! Sorry!”

Emmanuel felt so warm. Justin bit the back of his hand as he pulled out, groaning at the sensation.

He swore he could see Emmanuel’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he was thrusting into him again.

“Oh shit! Fuck! I’m so sorry.”

Justin’s movements grew even more desperate.

“You feel so good. God. So good....”

The feeling of Emmanuel’s tongue, the light vibration at the back of his throat, the sound of his spit on Justin’s skin, it was all too much. As Emmanuel’s hands cupped his bum, Justin cried out. For a moment, he lost all sense of time. His head felt light as he came, shaking, pushing inside Emmanuel’s mouth for the last time.

“Oh my God. You... God. Are you okay?”

Emmanuel sank against Justin’s legs.

“Are you okay, honey?” Justin gently ran his hand through Emmanuel’s hair.

“Mmmmmhhhh...”

Justin began to regain his orientation as his head stopped spinning.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“Mh?” Emmanuel seemed confused.

“Fuck... This was...”

“What?”

Justin licked his lips.

“What?”

“We definitely have to do that again after work.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday Part 2. Emmanuel and Justin spend their first day at school (as a couple).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the lack of plot. The next chapter will make things more interesting again.

Justin couldn’t concentrate. He kept losing track while explaining Pythagoras’s theorem. His students seemed to notice.

During the short breaks, his mind kept going back to the events of the early morning. Especially Emmanuel’s exhausted face as Justin had sucked him off in the shower. Justin went to the bathroom during his free period and got off to the thought of Emmanuel’s lips rubbing against his dick. He was standing over the toilet bowl and felt his knees give away as he came very quickly.

He couldn’t wait to see him again.

“Manu!”

Emmanuel turned around. Justin could tell he was desperately trying to keep a straight face in front of his colleagues. Then Justin realized he had accidentally called him by his nickname. No one else did that. He swore he saw a stupid grin on Veronica’s face.

Taking Emmanuel outside the staff room and under a staircase, Justin pulled him into a desperate kiss. Emmanuel seemed to resist.

“Not here...” Emmanuel was breathing heavily against Justin’s neck.

“I need you. I swear, I can’t focus on anything else.”

“Me neither...”

Another kiss. Emmanuel was moaning softly into Justin’s mouth.

“Okay. We have to stop,” Emmanuel said out of breath.

“Okay, two hours to go. We can do this!” Justin laughed.

They were holding hands for a moment before pulling apart. Justin let his gaze linger on Emmanuel’s face.

“I’ll see you.”

“Yes.” Emmanuel smiled softly.

In his last class, Justin kept staring at the clock. He couldn’t wait to take Emmanuel home. The things he could do to him... He wondered whether Emmanuel had any kinks.

Justin loved the look of surprise on Emmanuel’s face. Especially because Emmanuel was usually so reserved. He wanted to do everything with him.

“Okay, that’s it for today! I wish you all a great week and don’t forget about your homework due Friday!”

His students were storming outside. Justin gathered his things and placed them carefully in his bag. Then, the lack of sleep catching up with him, he dragged himself out of the room.

To his surprise, Emmanuel was already waiting outside.

“Oh, hey...” Stepping towards him, Justin placed a finger under Emmanuel’s chin and kissed him softly. Emmanuel was whining, his hands on the back of Justin’s neck.

“Let me take you to my place.”

Emmanuel smiled. “Okay.”

Justin wished to see that same expression more often.

*

In the car, Emmanuel kept throwing glances at Justin.

“You look amazing today...”

Emmanuel blushed.

“We should have sex every morning.”

“I’m not sure that this is such a great idea...”

Justin grinned. “Can’t imagine why...”

They turned another corner. Rain was beginning to fall.

“I love the sound of rain...”

Justin smiled. “So do I.”

“Petrichor...”

“Hm?”

“The smell of rain. My favourite.”

Justin swallowed hard. Emmanuel was so passionate, even when talking about something so small.

“So... what do you want to do when we are home?” Justin was looking over to see Emmanuel’s reaction.

*

Justin was thrusting inside Emmanuel’s mouth. Emmanuel was lying on Justin’s pillow, lips parted wide, while Justin was positioned above. Keeping Emmanuel’s head firmly in his grasp, Justin pulled his hair, rough and steady, hips pushing hard. Emmanuel was moaning below.

“I wanted to fuck you all day.”

Justin gave a particularly forceful thrust. Emmanuel’s moans grew louder.

“Do you like that?”

Grabbing Emmanuel’s head with both hands, Justin lost all inhibitions. He forgot himself for a moment.

“Fuuuuck!”

Smacking hard against him, Justin hoped that Emmanuel wouldn’t choke.

“Oh God.”

Justin felt wave after wave as he released himself inside Emmanuel’s mouth. He was shaking against Emmanuel’s face, pushing deep. After a moment, he pulled out and fell backwards.

“Manu?”

Emmanuel was lying weakly before him.

“Manu, are you okay?”

Emmanuel smiled very slowly, his lips swollen and so lush. Justin gazed at him in awe.

“You’re so good at this. I swear...”

Emmanuel was turning his eyes away. “Stop saying that...”

“No! I mean that.”

“I’m just trying.”

Justin looked very serious. How could he tell Emmanuel that he had never loved anyone so deeply? That he gave his life meaning? That before he met him he had felt a little lost? And the sex...

“I want you to make love to me.”

“I thought we already did that...”

Justin shook his head. “I want you inside...”

Emmanuel seemed embarrassed. “I’m not sure...”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, but...” Justin licked his lips.

“Mh...”

“Let me just...”

Justin lay down on his stomach.

Emmanuel ran a hand over Justin’s arm. He seemed so shy.

“Yes...” Justin sighed.

Emmanuel kissed his shoulder, very softly. Justin gasped.

“I need to tell you something.”

Justin smiled. “Yeah?”

“I’ve never been with anyone before.”

Justin squeezed his hand.

“I... I just never felt anyone could like me... in that way.”

“Oh God, Manu...” Justin sat back up. He saw the pain on Emmanuel’s face, the fear. He kissed him softly. “I’m sorry.”

Emmanuel laughed. “You don’t have to be sorry...” He choked on his voice.

“I’m so sorry.” Justin moved his face so that he felt Emmanuel’s cheek against his own. Emmanuel was breathing heavily.

“I feel so stupid...”

“Stop...” Justin breathed.

“It’s like there is something about me that drives people away...”

Justin ran his thumbs over Emmanuel’s face. It terrified him that Emmanuel felt so much pain.

“It’s embarrassing, I know...”

“It’s not embarrassing...” Justin kissed him.

“You don’t need someone like me.”

Justin started crying. “But I love you.”

Emmanuel laughed drily. “How am I supposed to believe that?”

Justin cried even harder. “I’m in love with you, Emmanuel.”

Emmanuel avoided his eyes.

“Emmanuel.”

Justin forced Emmanuel to look at him. “You’re the most beautiful man I have ever known.”

Emmanuel laughed again.

“I don’t care if you don’t believe me. But I love you. And I want you to listen to me.”

Emmanuel met his gaze. He looked exhausted.

“I feel safe with you.”

Justin caressed Emmanuel’s cheek. Emmanuel’s gasps were the most beautiful sound Justin knew.

“I can’t imagine a life without you...”

Emmanuel didn’t look at him, but Justin felt he was getting through. Justin let Emmanuel kiss him.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to be...” Justin ran his thumb over Emmanuel’s lips.

“What do you want me to do?”

Justin touched Emmanuel’s arm. “Make love to me.”

*

Justin sighed as Emmanuel pushed him onto the bedsheets. His face buried in his pillow, he was moaning at the sensation of Emmanuel’s fingers inside him. He wanted Emmanuel to fuck him hard. Biting his lip, Justin groaned at Emmanuel’s hands on his hips. Those soft hands...

“Yes!”

Emmanuel was pushing inside, slowly, carefully. Then, pulling out, he was moaning so loud Justin was struggling to breathe.

“Oh God...”

Justin tilted his hips, pulling at Emmanuel’s legs to change the angle.

“Oh... shit...” Emmanuel pushed inside, shaking from the adrenaline in his veins.

Justin was panting heavily. Emmanuel felt so perfect. The soft flesh on Emmanuel’s hips felt incredible.

“Yes! Do that again!” Justin nearly lost his mind as Emmanuel rolled his hips against him, driving even deeper. “Yes!”

Emmanuel swore under his breath. It sounded very obscene.

“Yes. Fuck.” Justin was biting into his pillow as Emmanuel was thrusting into him. And then Emmanuel came, desperately pushing inside, shaking violently.

“Oh God.... that was so good...” Justin rolled onto his back and pulled Emmanuel into an embrace.

“How do you feel?” Emmanuel asked.

“You have no idea...”

They lay there for a while, hugging each other close. Justin listened to Emmanuel’s even breathing. Just as he wondered whether Emmanuel had fallen asleep, Emmanuel started talking.

“This doesn’t feel real.”

“I know...”

“No, I mean... It doesn’t feel like it’s happening to me.”

Justin placed a kiss onto Emmanuel’s temple.

“Mmhhhh....”

“I love when you sound like this...”

Emmanuel gasped as Justin bit into his shoulder.

“I will make you feel so good until you believe it’s real.”

Justin was sucking on Emmanuel’s neck.

“Oh God...”

Justin bit him softly. Emmanuel sighed.

“Do you feel that?” Justin ran a hand over Emmanuel’s chest.

“Feels so good...” Emmanuel sighed again and pulled Justin’s chest against himself.

Justin nestled Emmanuel’s head under his chin, his soft hair tickling lightly.

“I barely know you but I feel like I’ve known you my entire life.”

Emmanuel sniffed. Justin ran a thumb over the side of Emmanuel’s face and felt his tears.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Emmanuel croaked. “I just never thought anyone would ever say that to me.”

Justin hugged Emmanuel closer. “Don’t underestimate yourself.”

Emmanuel wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist. His nose buried in Justin’s chest, he lay there quietly. Justin wanted to lie like this forever.

Then he remembered one of the ideas that had been on his mind.

“I want to fuck you on my living room floor.”

*

Carrying Emmanuel over into the other room, Justin couldn’t hide his excitement. He pushed the couch table to the side with one arm and lay Emmanuel onto the carpet with the other.

“This is a weird idea,” Justin muttered.

“I like it.”

Emmanuel looked so trusting and curious Justin wanted to cry.

“Okay...”

They took a moment to get ready. Justin kept his eyes fixed on Emmanuel’s face as he was stretching him carefully. Emmanuel was panting at Justin’s movements.

“Tell me when it hurts...”

“God...” Emmanuel arched his hips. “You’re not hurting me.”

Justin couldn’t help but kiss him. He felt an overwhelming tenderness, the need to protect the person right there in front of him.

“I’m a bit cold...” Emmanuel smiled as Justin placed a hand on his chest. Wrapping his fingers around Justin’s hand, Emmanuel looked so innocent.

Justin’s other hand was rubbing over Emmanuel’s arm.

“Better?”

“A little.” Emmanuel couldn’t stop smiling. It was the most beautiful smile Justin had seen in his entire life.

Things turned a little rougher when Justin was finally pushing inside Emmanuel. His hands on Emmanuel’s back, Justin kept pushing harder.

“Oh God...” Emmanuel dug his fingers into Justin’s shoulders, barely able to hold on, and left marks as his hands slipped off Justin’s back. Justin took in a sharp breath. His skin was burning a little.

Justin was pulling Emmanuel closer, lifting Emmanuel’s hips a little higher, until he couldn’t hold back any longer. Emmanuel cried out at Justin’s final thrusts, a high-pitched whimper that drove Justin over the edge.

“Wow.” Justin lowered Emmanuel back onto the floor and collapsed right next to him. He was touching Emmanuel’s face very gently, kissing him, wrapping a leg around his hip and letting a hand move down his back.

“You feel so good.”

Emmanuel moved his gaze away. Justin cupped his face and regarded him closely.

“You’re so beautiful... So...” He ran his thumb over Emmanuel’s lips. “... breath-taking.”

Emmanuel laughed. “Stop...”

“No. I will tell you until you believe me.”

Emmanuel bit his lip.

“You look incredible.”

Justin pulled him into another kiss.

As the cold around them became too much, Justin carried Emmanuel onto the couch and wrapped blankets around them. They were lying in each other’s arms for a long time.

As the night drew closer, Justin moved a little and Emmanuel gave him a searching look.

“We should eat.”

“Yeah,” Emmanuel agreed. “We should.”

“Yeah...” Justin placed a kiss onto Emmanuel’s chest.

“Mmmhh...”

“Or maybe it can wait...”

Justin moved further down Emmanuel’s body.

“Yes. Please...” Emmanuel pressed Justin’s face against his stomach.

Justin rolled onto his back and let Emmanuel move on top of him. They kept touching each other, their hands travelling everywhere. Rubbing their skin against each other, placing kisses on hands, shoulders, necks, whispering to each other. They were gasping in excitement, rolling their hips, grasping legs, until Justin moved away.

“Where are you going?”

Justin settled at the foot of the couch and started touching himself. “You can come here...”

Emmanuel just kept lying there. He looked absolutely spent.

“Mmmhhh...” Justin kept looking at him.

“Justin...”

Justin gasped as he started moving faster. “Yeah...”

“What do you want from me?”

Justin stopped. “What?”

“I mean...”

“Manu...” Justin moved back towards him. “I don’t want anything from you.”

“I don’t get it...”

“You don’t have to. I don’t understand this either. I just know that... when I’m with you...” Justin kissed him lightly. “I feel like a different person.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys fall even more in love. Justin discovers another kink.

The next morning, Justin woke up to an empty bed. He was panicking a little, calling Emmanuel’s name as he was stumbling through his bedroom, scanning the bathroom, but nothing.

As he entered his kitchen, he was relieved to see Emmanuel at the stove.

Emmanuel had pulled on Justin’s grey hoodie, which was hanging loosely on his shoulders and revealed his rather lush backside. Justin couldn’t hold onto himself and forgot what he had wanted to ask Emmanuel. He stepped closer.

Justin cupped Emmanuel’s bum in his hands and pushed him against the kitchen counter.

“Not now...” Emmanuel breathed.

Justin let go reluctantly and watched Emmanuel turn around. Emmanuel kissed him softly.

“We have to go to work.”

“Okay.” Justin swallowed hard. He was tearing his eyes away from the sight of Emmanuel in his clothes. It was stirring something inside of him that he couldn’t explain.

Justin sat down on a chair and watched Emmanuel make breakfast.

“Hot chocolate?” he asked as Emmanuel set down a cup in front of him.

Emmanuel shrugged. “I always like a hot chocolate.”

Justin was grinning stupidly. “Thank you.”

Emmanuel wanted to turn back, but Justin grabbed his arm. “Come here.”

Emmanuel seemed a little embarrassed. Justin pulled down his face to kiss him.

“I love you.”

Emmanuel was breathing heavily. “I can’t... we can’t...”

“Yes. I understand.”

Emmanuel was gazing at him for a long moment. He seemed lost in thought.

“We should hurry up. You’re right.”

Emmanuel nodded quietly. He got the toast and then joined Justin at the table. Justin could barely eat. He slipped a hand across the table top and took Emmanuel’s hand.

“Where do you want to stay tonight?”

Emmanuel cleared his throat. “Your place. If that’s okay?”

“Yes. Of course.”

Justin smiled and wiped jam from the corner of Emmanuel’s mouth. Emmanuel sighed, his eyes fixed on his hands.

“I love you.” Justin hoped Emmanuel would accept this one day.

*

At school, Justin was daydreaming about all the possible things he could be doing with Emmanuel instead. There were so many places they could have sex...

“Monsieur Trudeau?”

One of his students had approached his table.

“You know the assignment you have given us?”

Justin could remotely remember such a thing.

“About the project?”

“Oh. Yes. Of course!” Justin put on his best smile. He took the sheet out of his student’s hand. “Thank you, Michael.”

“So when will we start working with Monsieur Macron?”

Justin cleared his throat. “Soon.”

“Great.”

How on earth was he supposed to keep his hands off Emmanuel in front of his students?! Justin was so in love it made him sick.

*

“Manu.”

“What?!” Emmanuel seemed a little irritated as Justin approached him in the staff room. Apparently, he had been marking papers.

“Are you free today?”

“No.”

Justin sat down right next to him and moved a hand up his leg, pausing at Emmanuel’s crotch.

“Fuck, Justin...” Emmanuel hissed. “Not here.”

“I want you...” Justin whined in his ear.

“Please...” Emmanuel squeezed Justin’s hand and lifted it off his leg. “I have work to do.”

Justin groaned and ran a hand over Emmanuel’s arm.

“Stop. The others might notice...”

Justin sighed. “But they will anyway...”

“I just don’t feel comfortable.”

“Okay...”

Justin watched him for a couple of minutes until he had to go to his next class.

“I’ll see you.” Justin didn’t care. He pulled Emmanuel into a quick kiss, enjoying the small sigh that it produced from him.

*

Justin sighed in relief as Emmanuel joined him in the car after school. He drove for a couple of minutes until he pulled over near his house, behind a small park, and started making out.

“Oh God...” Emmanuel was melting into the car seat as Justin was pressing his lips against his stomach, lifting his shirt just a little. “I love you.”

Justin was pressing his nose into Emmanuel’s soft flesh, unbuttoning his shirt to move his lips further up, barely touching his chest. Emmanuel threw his head back and pushed Justin closer against himself.

“I love you...” Emmanuel sounded exhausted.

Justin moved his hand onto the front of Emmanuel’s jeans and unbuttoned it. Emmanuel sighed as Justin unzipped his jeans and pulled it off his hips.

“I have been fantasizing about you the whole day...” Justin pulled down Emmanuel’s briefs. Emmanuel seemed to have lost the ability to speak. “You sound amazing...”

Justin took Emmanuel into his mouth and started sucking lightly, drawing desperate moans from him, pushing his lips further up, licking over his erection, pushing Emmanuel onto himself until he hit the back of his throat. They were moving against each other, a mix of sounds, sweat and skin. Justin was gagging a little as Emmanuel was losing control over himself.

“W-wow... I... God...” Emmanuel was thrusting his hips, his hands losing their grip as he came inside Justin’s mouth.

Justin was sitting up on his seat and regaining his breath. “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who was frustrated today.”

“You have no idea,” Emmanuel groaned and pulled his jeans back up.

“Let’s see whether we can make it home now...”

*

Justin was peeling off Emmanuel’s clothes as they were standing in his bathroom. Pushing Emmanuel against the wall, Justin took off his shirt. Then, moving his hands further down, he unbuttoned Emmanuel’s jeans.

“God...” Emmanuel gasped as Justin pulled their bodies together.

Moving his hands inside Emmanuel’s jeans, Justin slipped past his waistband. His fingers were caressing Emmanuel’s bum, slipping inside the space between his cheeks.

“Oh fuck...” Emmanuel was moving with him.

“I want to taste you...”

“Yes!” Emmanuel was pushing against him.

“But first I want to fuck you in my hoodie.”

Emmanuel moaned and allowed Justin to remove the rest of his clothes. As Emmanuel slipped Justin’s hoodie over his head, Justin was already licking his lips.

*

Justin was forcing Emmanuel against the head of the bed, his hands on Emmanuel’s bum, pushing him against the wall as he was stretching him. Emmanuel seemed a little strained, his breath a little shallow, but Justin knew that he enjoyed it.

“Do you like that?”

“Mh...” Emmanuel was breathing excitedly. His back felt incredibly soft. Justin could feel Emmanuel’s muscles move as he ran his hand over his skin.

“What do you want me to do?” Justin breathed into his ear. Emmanuel’s answer was too low for him to understand.

“Say that again.”

“Fuck me.”

Justin bit into Emmanuel’s shoulder. Emmanuel cried lightly.

“I want to hear you scream.”

“Yes...” Emmanuel was pushing against Justin’s fingers.

Justin let go to strip off his clothes. Emmanuel was kneeling in front of him, looking so delicious that Justin couldn’t wait to move his hands back onto his incredible body.

“Do you like when I do that?” Justin pressed his hand in between Emmanuel’s shoulders and forced him back against the wall. Emmanuel whined and let out a gasp as Justin grabbed his hair to push his face against the wall too, whispering obscenities.

“You are a fucking tease...” Justin ran his hands over Emmanuel’s back, slipping further up below the hoodie. He grabbed him by his neck and applied gentle pressure. Emmanuel sounded incredibly satisfied.

As he couldn’t hold back any longer, Justin finally pushed inside.  
“Oh shit...” The feeling of Emmanuel’s skin, the way the hoodie was rubbing against him, the way Emmanuel was moving with every thrust, drove Justin insane.

Rolling his hips against Emmanuel, pushing deeper, his hands holding onto Emmanuel’s shoulders as he was pushing the hoodie further up, Justin was losing it.

“You are mine.”

Justin seemed to have hit a sensitive spot as Emmanuel’s moans were turning into a whimper.

“You’re all mine.”

“Oh God...” Emmanuel was pulling Justin against himself. “Yes...”

Justin cried out as he was fucking Emmanuel against the wall. “Yes! I am close. Fuck. You feel so good.”

Emmanuel was arching his back, hands spread out above him, as Justin came with a loud whimper.

They were collapsing on the bed, Justin feeling light-headed and worn out. Emmanuel was breathing heavily as he was pulling Justin against himself.

“You look incredible in that hoodie.”

*

As they were lying next to each other on Justin’s bed, they were sharing soft kisses. Justin was holding Emmanuel’s hand and gazing at him lost in thought.

“I need to ask you.”

“Mh?” Emmanuel looked at him curiously.

“I, um...” Justin bit his lips and avoided Emmanuel’s gaze for a moment.

“What?” Emmanuel cupped his face in his hand.

“Do you want...”

Emmanuel kissed him.

“Do you...” Emmanuel pulled him closer, his hand buried in the hair on the back of Justin’s head. Justin felt breathless.

“I want to marry you.”

Emmanuel didn’t talk. Justin was too scared to look at him.

“I know we don’t really know each other... and I don’t even know how you feel about this...”

Emmanuel squeezed his hand. “I would love to.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Macdeau. Justin is happy to see Emmanuel at ease. They finally seem good together.

Justin was already out of breath. Emmanuel had woken him in the early morning, some time around five. Justin had groaned at the early hour and thrown a pillow at him, begging him to let him go back to sleep. But then he felt Emmanuel’s hands moving all over his body, caressing his shoulders, his back, soft kisses moving down his chest.

As he was suddenly very awake, Justin couldn’t deny that he actually enjoyed the early attention.

“That feels amazing...” Justin buried his face in Emmanuel’s chest as Emmanuel’s hands were moving further down, fingers cupping his bum, touching him so lightly.

“I want you.”

Justin flipped Emmanuel onto his back.

“I want you so much.” Returning the gentle touches, Justin was stroking over Emmanuel’s hips, his thighs, the soft skin feeling so good under his fingertips.

“Don’t stop,” Emmanuel sighed and was reaching for Justin’s arms as Justin sat up to fetch the lube from his bedside table.

“Yeah, okay...” Justin sucked on the skin on Emmanuel’s stomach. Emmanuel was moaning so softly Justin began to feel weak. “Oh God, you sound so hot...”

“Kiss me.”

Justin moved his hands back onto Emmanuel’s shoulders and pressed his lips against Emmanuel’s mouth.

“I love you, Justin.”

Justin smiled and caressed Emmanuel’s cheek. “I love you, too.”

Laughing against each other’s mouths, they were moving their bodies closer together, legs entwined. Justin asked Emmanuel very quietly, “Are you still sure you want to...”

Emmanuel looked a bit sad as he replied. “Of course, Justin. I only want to be with you.”

Justin felt a tear sliding down his cheek. “I’m so happy.”

Emmanuel kissed him.

Justin loved the little sounds that showed him how much Emmanuel enjoyed the feeling of his hands. As he was slipping his fingers inside of Emmanuel, he was moved by the look on his face, the way he would squeeze his eyes shut as Justin was rubbing against the raw skin, twisting his fingers to stretch him further.

“Oh fuck!” Emmanuel lifted his hips to push onto Justin’s fingers. “Fuck...”

“Easy...” Justin placed his left hand under Emmanuel’s back, pushing him onto his fingers gently.

“Oh God, yes! Yes!” Emmanuel whined and was pushing onto Justin so hard Justin was scared to hurt him.

“Oh...” Emmanuel sighed. Justin let go and took in a sharp breath as he saw Emmanuel spread out below.

“Oh my God... I’m...” Emmanuel opened his eyes as Justin pushed inside. “I’m so close.” He groaned with each of Justin’s thrusts. “Yes.” Justin was shaking as he started pushing harder, deeper. Emmanuel was arching his back as Justin was close, so close.

“Wow...” Justin cried out, pushing inside desperately, feeling completely out of control. “Wow...”

Emmanuel’s eyes were so soft, encouraging. Justin pulled out and lay by Emmanuel’s side for a moment, waiting for his heart to slow back down.

“You’re so good. So good.” Justin sighed as Emmanuel was wrapping his arms around him. He didn’t want him to let go.

“We should get up,” Emmanuel murmured after a couple of minutes. Justin snuggled closer and pushed him back down.

“Just five more minutes...”

Emmanuel laughed softly. “Okay.”

*

The writing project worked better than expected. Emmanuel joined Justin after the third period and sat down on his desk.

“As I already told you, today we will start working on our project with Monsieur Macron. The way I planned it, we will start with a little exercise. Monsieur Macron will go around and help you out if you need it.”

Emmanuel nodded. Justin could tell he was desperately trying not to laugh.

“Okay, let’s start.” Emmanuel got to his feet and went to a girl that was already raising her hand.

Justin was sitting at his desk and checking the sheets he wanted to distribute later on. But he couldn’t help but watch Emmanuel out of the corner of his eye. He seemed so patient, so understanding. He was sitting down next to a student who looked pretty lost, but Emmanuel managed to put a smile on his face.  
Justin sighed and stared at Emmanuel for a moment. He was perfect.

“Monsieur Trudeau?”

“What? Oh.” Justin went to answer a question.

“It seems to be going pretty well, huh?” Emmanuel stated as he sat down on Justin’s desk.

“Yeah. You’re doing great.”

Emmanuel laughed. “That’s not quite what I meant...”

Justin smiled and squeezed Emmanuel’s bum.

“Stop.” Emmanuel seemed a little angry. “That’s...”

“... inappropriate? But would it be if you were a woman?”

Emmanuel frowned and shook his head.

“Okay...” Justin sighed. “I’ll keep my hands off you for now...”

*

  
Justin locked the door to his office.

“Come here.”

Justin hooked his fingers into Emmanuel’s jeans and pulled him closer. They shared a kiss. Emmanuel let his hands run over Justin’s back.

“You smell incredible.”

Grabbing his bum, Justin pushed Emmanuel against the wall.  
“I want to peel off your clothes and hear you scream my name.”

Emmanuel was shivering against him. Another kiss. Then, letting go of Emmanuel for a moment, Justin cleared his desk. Emmanuel was looking at him through big eyes.

“Justin...”

Taking Emmanuel by his shoulders, Justin pulled him towards himself and placed him on the table top. Hungrily running his hands over Emmanuel’s shirt, he was placing kisses on his neck.

“Whenever I see you in those shirts, I want to rip them off your body.”

“Justin...”

Justin slowly began unbuttoning Emmanuel’s shirt.

“Someone might hear us.”

“I don’t care.”

Justin threw Emmanuel’s shirt onto the floor. Exploring Emmanuel’s skin with his hands, Justin let his thumbs run over the soft skin on Emmanuel’s stomach. He felt Emmanuel trembling under his touch.

“I love this part of your body.”

Justin was running his thumbs in circles. Emmanuel was arching into his touch, gasping as Justin increased the pressure.

“It drives me insane.”

Lowering his mouth to place kisses all over Emmanuel’s stomach, Justin unbuckled Emmanuel’s belt and moved onto his jeans. Emmanuel was moaning so loud, Justin was absolutely positive someone would hear them.

“Oh God! Stop! God... Don’t stop. Fuck!”

Justin pulled down Emmanuel’s jeans. Then he pulled down his own. Emmanuel was wriggling on the desk below, biting into the back of his hand. Justin removed Emmanuel’s briefs, pulling them down over his thighs.

Emmanuel was crying into his hand as Justin was caressing the inside of his thigh.

“Do you like that?”

Justin pulled Emmanuel’s jeans and briefs off his legs and removed his shoes. Emmanuel was smiling up at him as Justin removed his socks. Letting his fingers run over Emmanuel’s soles, over his ankles and further up his leg, Justin was making sure that Emmanuel was melting under him.

Wrapping his legs around Justin’s waist, Emmanuel was pulling him closer.

Justin was already so turned on that he had to move a hand onto his erection. Slicking himself up, he was very carefully lowering himself against Emmanuel’s opening.

“Look at me.”

Emmanuel was gazing up at him expectantly, his expression so open and pure. Justin considered the way Emmanuel’s face changed from anticipation to exertion to pleasure. The lines on Emmanuel’s forehead looked more prominent as he was gasping at Justin’s movement. His face was glistening with beads of sweat. Justin thought Emmanuel had never looked more beautiful.

Justin’s desk was scratching over the floor as they were moving faster.

“We’re so loud,” Emmanuel whispered.

Justin was pushing a little deeper.

“Oh my God! Oh my...” Emmanuel bit into Justin’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know you were into biting...”

“This is insane...” Emmanuel cried out as Justin was rolling his hips during his final thrusts.

“Oh shit... We have to go back to class in five minutes.” Justin was laughing against Emmanuel’s shoulder.

“This is not funny. Oh God...” Emmanuel grabbed Justin’s hair and forced his head further down his body.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Justin was grinning stupidly.

“You better...”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to start my teacher AU after all...


End file.
